kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Spring
Spring is one of the four seasons of the world of Daventry. Spring comes after the season of winter and is followed by the summer season. Notes *Graham's birthday is in the early spring. *William’s birthday is near the first of spring. *Graham set out for a walk in the forest one spring day almost a year after Rosella had returned from Tamir.KQ5 Manual (pc), pg, KQ5 Manual (NES), pg *Graham was called before King Edward during the spring.Narrator (KQ1SCI):"...beautiful spring flowers ring the meadow...", "have a nice fall this spring.", KQC3E, pg. 25, KQ5 Hintbook, pg *Valanice tours the kingdom every spring.snw, 43 *Benjamin had been born two springs before Rosella's 15th birthday.snw, 45 *Weevils invade the Vale of Obscurity over 500 years ago.snw, 102 *Sheep are sheared in the spring in Daventry. Their wool is used to make things such as heavy blankets.SNW, 159 *The Druids of the Isle of the Mists maintain the tropical climate in the Green Isles, making it an eternal springtime.KQC, 4th Edition, pg 230 *Ceres is the Lady of Spring and is responsible for bringing the warmth of spring, which melts the snow, ice and frosts of winter in the Realm of Eldritch.KQC, 4th Edition, 389, 390 *Near Daventry Ahi'aorina was the Spring of the WoodKoS, 64, 68, 77, and Spirit of SpringKoS, 221, as long as there was spring, there was Ahi'aorina. As long as there was Ahi'aorina was spring.KoS, 1, 65 Without her no spring will ever come to the Old Wood or the surrounding lands. It would take an aeon or two for nature to balance itself out on its own, and spring to come againKoS, 67, 70, 86 Spring could not return without her return. *Spring colors include light green, yellow and palest blue.KoS, 2 *Spring Feste celebrates the coming of spring in the Old Woods.KoS, 2 *Spring grass is soft and warm.KoS, 2 Ahi'aorina is able to draw power from the spring grass.KoS, 6 *Valanice mentions that is the 'first of spring' (a term associated with the spring equinox (also called the March equinox or vernal equinox))The ﬁrst of spring, and you're wearing a tunic that should have been thrown Out last autumn.”, and that spring had just begunSpring has just begun. Or would have, had Ahi‘aorina not been taken from the Old Wood, although references talk about it being "late spring"Though it was late spring, there was still a bite to the wind., 'late in spring'I just don‘t recall snow this late in the spring before. It’s strange., or 'spring is almost upon them'Now that spring was almost on them, they would doubtless be able to cut back on the wood used in the castle's many ﬁreplaces., and 'first blooms of spring'It hadlast been spotted in the rose garden eating the ﬁrst blooms of spring.... If it is the first of spring, this would actually place it around March 19/20 in the Calendar year. *Ahi'aorina was kidnapped by imps just before the first of spring into the late springKoS, 9, 15, 18, 20, 41, 45, 50 and taken to the Kingdom of Sorrow to make spring there to end the winter of the soulKoS, 7, 74, 144, 188, though her power was tied to Old Woods and weakened outside the woods. She started to bring spring back to the world the moment she was freed from Sorrowing Court.KoS, 303, 316 *Though it was late spring, there was still a bite to the wind (it was getting colder without Ahi'aorina)KoS, 9. *During the spring, the winter ice thaws.KoS, 106 The first blooms sprout during the spring.KoS, 15 *During the spring, empty rooms in Castle Daventry closed down for the winter, were aired out for summer living.KoS, 12 *It is not common for it to snow late in spring.KoS, 18 *During Daventry springtime, there are winds from the western seas and warm rains.KoS, 21 *During the spring, Castle Daventry cuts back on the amount of wood that they use in the castle's many fireplaces.KoS, 13 *In the spring, the first shoots of spring barley and first sprouts of rye grow in the fields of Daventry.KoS, 46 *Past the Glass Mountains, in the nameless mountain range beyond, small spring blooms grow from gaps in the rocks.KoS, 144 *During the spring, the fields around Castle Daventry blazed with spring flowers.KoS, 276KQ1SCIKQC2E, pg *The Sun Festival is held in the spring.KoS, 295 *Alexander played a springtime dance for the skeletons on the Isle of the Dead.KQC3E, 296 Behind the scenes Spring like the rest of the seasons are mentioned or used by the games and stories to provides details about the setting of the story. On earth and likely Daventry, spring in the northern hemisphere in the meteorological sense consists of March, April, and May. References Category:Seasons